Vista velada
by zephyr870
Summary: Nadie se imaginaba lo que esos lentes significaban para ella, lo que le hacían recordar; así como a Pidge jamás le cruzó por la mente el desastre que podrían llegar a provocar.


**Voltron no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. No hago dinero con esto. Únicamente me inventé esta historia, con muchas libertades creativas.**

 **One-shot que pretendía ser sobre lo que los lentes de Matt significaban para Pidge, pero tomó mente propia. Perdón de antemano.**

* * *

Ellos se cuestionaban por qué seguía usando anteojos si en realidad no los necesitaba. En ninguna ocasión se lo expresaron abiertamente, pero percibía la pregunta colgando en la punta de sus lenguas. Sin embargo, nunca tuvieron el atrevimiento de dejarlo resbalar, debido a que sabían que ella tendría sus razones. Probablemente pensaban que lo hacía para que no hubiera una interrupción en la dinámica del grupo, ya que si cambiase su apariencia de un momento para otro sería algo extraño y se sentiría como si fuese una persona completamente distinta. Esa era la explicación más lógica y factible, aunque no podía estar más alejada de la verdad.

Pues esos no eran unos lentes cualesquiera, sino que eran _sus_ lentes. Eran más que unos simples objetos diseñados para mejorar la vista, eran una conexión directa con su hermano. El peso agregado sobre su nariz le recordaba a aquellas veces en las que él le cubriría los ojos con las manos para que dejara de ver la computadora y no pudiera continuar con su labor, le recordaba a esas oportunidades en las que él le pincharía la nariz para sacarle una mueca de disgusto, le recordaba a cuando él estaba a su lado. Ella había volcado todas sus memorias de Matt, agradables y lastímeras por igual, en ese simple y desgastado artefacto. Su existencia misma estaba ligada a ese sencillo marco de metal.

Mas ese no era su único propósito. Fácilmente podría haberlos mantenido guardados, sin necesidad alguna de tenerlos en su persona para acordarse de quien estaba lejos de su alcance. Los mantenía puestos día tras día, porque cada vez que miraba su reflejo, ya fuera en una pequeña gota de agua o un espejo, lo veía a él. Los rasgos eran ligeramente diferentes, pero la similitud era suficiente para que su mente confundiera al dueño de aquel rostro. Era un poco masoquista de su parte, aún así, ella creía que necesitaba sentir el dolor de la pérdida constantemente para no olvidarse de su misión.

Además, quería conservarlos para que cuando encontrara a su hermano (porque lo haría, cualquier otra alternativa no tenía lugar en su imaginación) pudiera entregárselos, con los vidrios ya graduados y listos para ser utilizados por su legítimo dueño. Pidge esperaba que al devolvérselos, también le regresara la posibilidad de observar el universo como realmente era, sin una película borrosa e implacable que sólo le mostrase la crueldad y vileza del espacio exterior.

Jamás imaginó que esas gafas terminarían siendo su perdición.

* * *

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Finalmente habían localizado la prisión donde Matt se encontraba, y sin pensarlo dos veces decidieron proceder. Fue un movimiento temerario y precipitado, apenas con las vagas instrucciones de entrar y rescatar a cuantos pudieran. Obviamente había guardias que custodiaban a todos los reclusos, pero no contaban con que fueran tantos. Disparos surcaban el aire y pasaban a milímetros de distancia de sus uniformes, gruñidos y alaridos eran emitidos por aquellos que eran heridos por el intercambio de fuego. Entre toda la confusión, Pidge terminó separándose del grupo de paladines, siendo el localizar a aquel con quien compartía su sangre el único propósito rondando su cabeza.

Pasillo tras pasillo, guardia derribado tras guardia derribado, prisionero levantado tras prisionero levantado. Su cuerpo parecía saber exactamente como responder ante cada obstáculo que le presentaba, tomando decisiones automáticas en menos de un segundo. Sus músculos la llevaban de un lado a otro sin que se diese cuenta, pero su cerebro estaba fijado en una sola cosa, buscar el familiar semblante que la embrujaba. Cuando por fin lo hizo, deseó con todo su ser no haberlo logrado.

Matt yacía en el suelo de un corredor desierto, frágil como una hoja seca que cae de un árbol, su cabello ahora de un color más arenoso que dorado, con cuerdas por extremidades. Pero la cereza en el pastel era la sangre que brotaba de su abdomen, tiñendo de un rojo purpúreo enfermizo sus prendas. Pidge corrió a socorrerlo, sus rodillas atraídas al piso por algo más fuerte que la gravedad. La desesperación penetró por cada uno de sus poros y se rehusó a marcharse hasta que esta particular situación tuviera un desenlace. La chica tomó al joven delicadamente en su abrazo, acunando su demacrado ente y protegiéndolo con su calor.

"Matt," se oyó decir suavemente mientras presionaba su palma contra la herida de la que emanaba todo ese líquido vital. Intentó alzarlo para llevárselo consigo y que fuera atendido en el castillo, sólo para ser detenida por un susurro que sonaba muy parecido a "No". Bajó la vista para percatarse de que los ojos opacos del muchacho estaban clavados en ella, rogándole a gritos que se detuviera. En ese instante supo que por más que intentara salvarlo, él ya se había dado por vencido, y no habría poder humano o alienígena que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

"Katie," dijo con la voz dura y parchada de alguien que no la ha usado en un largo periodo. "Quiero mirar tu rostro una vez más". Y fue ahí cuando recordó que él no podía captar las formas adecuadamente, que necesitaba sus anteojos. Buscó a tientas en su uniforme, pero no había nada ahí. En su presurosa partida había olvidado guardar las condenadas gafas. Tanto tiempo trayéndolas encima para olvidarlas cuando más las necesitaba.

Gruesas lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas al no poder cumplir su última petición, al no poder darle gusto después de todo el sufrimiento que había soportado. Al final sólo atinó a negar repetidamente con la cabeza y atraerlo más hacia ella, cuidadosa de no estrujarlo. Él entendió que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que sólo la rodeó decaídamente con sus delgados brazos, hasta que su peso recayó completamente en ella, indicándole que su miseria había concluido.

Matt murió viendo su entorno distorsionado, la bruma no le permitió volverse a enfocar en la luz ni en la bondad que lo veía fijamente a la cara.

Después de eso, todo fue como un remolino de colores y emociones para ella. Sólo retazos de escenas acudían a su memoria. Alguien enderezándola y separándola del cadáver inmóvil que amenazaba con llevársela hacia la oscuridad, que se le antojaba más acogedora que nunca; una voz gritando su nombre en un intento inútil de sacarla de aquel estupor; una superficie mullida que su entumecida alma aceptó como bálsamo temporal.

Sin embargo, nada pudo extraer esa horrible sensación de haber perdido una parte de ella. Al fallecer, Matt no tenía nada sobre la cara. Sus rasgos eran ligeramente diferentes, pero la similitud era suficiente para que su mente confundiera al dueño de aquel rostro. Cada vez que recordaba esos minutos, se veía a si misma agonizando, y sabía que él no había sido el único en abandonar este plano.

Ella había muerto con él.


End file.
